Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Special Mission - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be in Casey Junior in Railway Trouble, made by UbiSoftFan94, for Nintendo 64. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble) *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Minnie Mouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both proud, pompous, powerful, and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - (Both best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 - (Both old) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both wise) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 4 - (Both wise) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 - (Both wise) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 - (Both cute) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 - (Both kind) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 4 - (Both wonderful) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 6 - (Both grateful) *Benny (from Roger Rabbit) as Child 5 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Xiro (Noah Ark) as The Film Director *Pufle (from Pufle the Train) as Child 8 *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain) *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Music Composer *Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 9 *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 10 *Koko (Chuggington) as Child 11 *Wilson (Chuggington) as Child 12 *Brewster (Chunggington) as Child 13 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 14 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 15 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 16 *Speed Buggy as Person 8 *Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise) *Weasel Workers as The Policemen *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as the General *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 17 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 19 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 9 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 10 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could) "2011 film") as Person 11 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 12 *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Voice Editor *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Costume Maker *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 21 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Person 14 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 22 *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 15 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 16 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 17 *Jake (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Person 18 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 19 *Alan (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 20 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Person 21 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 22 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 23 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') # 76 as Person 24 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 26 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Person 27 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 28 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 29 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 30 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 31 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 32 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 23 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Susie (from Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 24 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Child 25 *Pufferty (Tickety Toc) as Person 33 *Yaemon (from Steam Locomotive Yaemon Big Adventure of D-51) as Person 34 *Boost (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Snod Rod (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *DJ (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Wingo (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Thomas`O`Malley (from The Aristocats) as Musician 1 *Heimilch (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 2 *The Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 3 *Jack Skellington (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 4 *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Musician 5 *Winnie The Pooh (from Winnie The Pooh) as Musician 6 *Gurgle (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 7 *Woody and Bazz Lightyear (from Toy Story Series) as Musicians 8 and 9 *Robin Hood (from Robin Hood) as Musician 10 *Abner & Monty (from The Country Cousin) as Musician 11 *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as Musician 12 *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Musician 13 *Buster (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Pongo (from One Hunderd and One Dalmatians) as Musician 14 *Lady Bug (from Janms and the Giant Peach) as Musician 15 *Violet (from The Incredibbles) as Grogh's Henchwoman 1 *Kaa (from Jangle Book) as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Herbie (from Herbie the Fully Loaded) as Musician 16 *Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) as Musician 17 *Roger Rabbit (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 18 *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Musician 19 *Randoll (from Monsters`Inc) as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Oogie Boogie (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Judge Doom (from Roger Rabbit) as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Hyenas (from The Lion King) as The Vegetable Army *Suzy and Pearl (from Cinderella) as Grogh's Henchwoman 2 and 3 *Chicken Little (from Chicken Little) as Musician 20 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Musician 21 *Remmy (from Ratatouille) as Musician 22 *The Three Little Wolfs (from The The Three Little Pigs) as Grogh's Henchmen 16, 17, and 28 *Si & Am (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Grogh's Henchman 19 and 20 *Atta (from A Bug`s Life) as Musician 23 *Zero (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 24 *The Magic Mirror (from Snow White) as Grogh's Henchman 21 *Snow White (from Snow White) as Musician 25 *Scar (from The Lion King) as Grogh's Henchman 22 *Panic and Pain (from Hercules) as Grogh's Henchman 23 *Wallie (from Wallie) as Musician 26 *Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Musician 27 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Musician 28 *Mike (from Monsters' Inc) as Musician 29 *King Arthur/Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Musician 30 *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 31 *Kuzuco (from The Emperor`s New Groove) as Grogh's Henchman 24 *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Musician 32 *Mrs Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Musician 33 *Lumpwark (from PInocchio) as Grogh's Henchman 25 *Dot (from Bug`s Life) as Musician 34 *Dash (from The Inclediblese) as Musician 35 *Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 36 *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Musician 37 *Puffa (from TUGS) as Musician 38 *Luigi (from Cars) as Musician 39 *Guido (from Cars) as Musician 40 *Other Disney Characters as The Audience and 41 Other Orchestra People *OJ (from TUGS) as Musician 41 *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Musician 42 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Musician 43 *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Musician 44 *Warrior (from TUGS) as Musician 45 *Zorran (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 26 *Zebedee (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 27 *Zak (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 28 *Zug (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 29 *Zip (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchman 30 *Sora (from Kingdum Hearts) as Musician 46 *Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 47 *Riku (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 48 *Kairi (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 49 *Namine (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 50 *Ansem the Seeker of Darkness (from Kingdom Hearts) as Musician 51 *Barke & Braier (from TUGS) as Grogh's Henchmen 31 and 32 *Clarice (from Mickey Mouse) as Musician 52 *Jessica (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 53 *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Musician 54 *Gaston (from Beauty and the Beast) as Grogh's Henchman 33 *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Grogh's Henchman 34 *Practical Pig (from The Three Little Pigs) as Musician 55 *Flora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Musician 55 *Hercules (from Hercules) as Musician 56 *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Musician 57 *Scamp (from Lady and the Tramp Series) as Musician 58 *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Musician 59 *Mothimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Club) as Grogh's Henchman 35 *The Mayor (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 60 *Santa Claus/Sandy Claws (from Tim Burton`s The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Musician 61 *The Policeman (from Lady and the Tramp) as Grogh's Henchman 36 *Tack and Roll (from Bug`s Life) as Musicians 62 and 63 *Matador (from Feldinand The Bull) as Musician 64 *Flik (from Bug`s LIfe) as Musician 65 *Vincent Maloy (from Vincent) as Musician 66 *The Fire Tug (from TUGS) as Musician 67 *Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Musician 68 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Casey Junior: I need your help. *Thomas Jones: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. *Casey Junior: It's an emergency, colonel. We're ready to get the can back. *Colonel Hathi: Can? What can? *Cerberus: How interesting... *Casey Junior: The one we are ready to get back. *Thomas Jones: You mean, from Cerberus? Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. *Toyland Express: No, no, you don't understand, Jones. Cerberus will become too powerful. *Cerberus: How delightful. *Thomas Jones: Well, serves Casey right for dropping it. *Casey Jones: But-but Cerberus, the nightmare train, he's sure to give everyone a taste. *Thomas Jones: Ha, ha. Cerberus. Nonsense, old boy. Cerberus isn't within miles of here. Sorry, Casey. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. *Emily Jones: This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! *Thomas Jones: Emily? What are you doing out of ranks? *Emily Jones: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? *Thomas Jones Our son? But Emily old girl, that's an entirely different matter. *Emily Jones: Humph! *Thomas Jones: Different. Entirely. *Emily Jones: Casey is telling you the whole truth through. Now you help him to retrieve the can or I'm taking over command. *Thomas Jones: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. *Percy Jones: Dad, Casey is talking about Cerberus. He'll get hurt if we don't help him. Please, Dad? Sir? Please? *Thomas Jones: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. *Emily Jones: Huh. Sure you did. *Thomas Jones: (clears his throat) Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley, who is too busy, but finally steps back) Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. *Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. (hops to his X-Wing and takes off) *Thomas Jones: Yes, well. Good luck. When the man-cub is the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. *James: Yes sir. (blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) *Thomas Jones: Shh. Not now soldier. *James: Sorry, sir. *Thomas Jones: Edward, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. *Edward: Yes sir. *Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. *Casey Junior: (shouts loudly) Company!!! (his voice's echoes around Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Edward, Molly, Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Mavis, Stanley, and the others) Forward... March! *Cerberus: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the powerful can. Category:UbiSoftFan94